


all that you are (is all that i'll ever need)

by CreepingSoul



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha Carter Verone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And Romance, Background Plot, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, M/M, Mating Bond, Most Canon Will Die a Dishonorable Death, Omega Brian O'Conner, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Possessive Behavior, Team as Family, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: Brian should have known that his luck would wear out at some point.It's just not a day in the life of Brian if at least one gun wasn't pulled out.He was really, really enjoying his tuna sandwich.





	all that you are (is all that i'll ever need)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic I've made for the Fast and Furious fandom :))  
> I've got a lot of self-prompts that I want to explore, but I decided to start with this one, because it kept bugging me, so I decided that maybe writing it down would calm me down. 
> 
> NOTES: This will be completely AU except for some parts of the FF(2001) movie, so you can expect like no canon from me.

Dom was tired. He and Vince had just finished working on some rich kids ride, the family hadn't been to a race for close to a week and they were getting antsy. All he wanted was some shitty beef sandwich, a cold corona and to beat some fresh meat at the races tonight. After all, there's no better way to make easy money than the rich kids with too much of daddy's money to spare who think they're big shit on the tracks. 

* * *

 

 

__He followed Vince to Toretto's, and once they parked and approached the entrance, he almost crashed into the others' back with how fast he had stopped walking.

"Vince", he tried calling, but the pther man gave no sign of having heard him.  

He reached out to touch his shoulder, but he didn't show a reaction. That's when he noticed the stiff posture and looked around the little cafe. First thing he noticed were the large amount of people that were cramped up the little locale, they seemed to be of latin roots, though that didn't really say much considering they lived in L.A., and if the large amount of costumers didn't already seem suspicious, the bulge he could see on some of these guys sides would. 

And though these people were suspicious, the one who seemed to have gained Vince's laser eyed glare was a blonde haired guy at the bar who appeared to be chatting with Mia. And wasn't that one hell of a surprise, for all that Mia was the more soft-spoken Toretto, she didn't tend to talk to people out of the neighborhood often, unless it was for her Medicine degree. 

And unless blondie was new to the neighborhood -which he doubted, since he wasn't that out of sorts to not have heard fo a new addition to the street- or one of Mia's college classmates, though his sister had never mentioned a wanna be surfer when he asked about her day, then it was really strange for Mia to be so enthusiastic with a stranger. 

Going by the way Vince was trying to glare a hole on the boys head with the force of his stare, and the manner in which the costumers around the shop kept on throwing them looks and arranging themselves to cover the blonde, he'd better interfere fast or Mia won't stop nagging him about fighting inside the shop again.

* * *

 

"Hey, Mia", he called a greeting to his sister from the entrance, and pushed on the bearded man to get moving towards where she was chatting with the stranger. He had to admit, having his sister so enthused about talking with someone that she failed to notice his presence was a little shocking, which made him even more interested in the curly-haired fellow. He couldn't really take a look at his face from afar, but seeing the guy up close, he really was a looker; tanned skin, curly blonde hair, a killer smile, he could be on one of those GQ magazines Mia and Letty like to look at sometimes, and if he weren't mated to Letty he might've had a go at him.  

The armed men, whom he was starting to think were blondies bodyguards, seemed to be keeping an eye on them but otherwise didn't appear to have any intention of starting trouble. 

Of course, that's when Vince had to open his mouth. 

* * *

 

 

"And who's the buster?", the sneer on the tatted man was obvious. 

Mia frowned at Vince, but the other went about as if he hadn't noticed. Dom was a little worried for his brother, in his jealousy he hadn't payed any one else in the diner any attention, and wasn't aware of the entourage the blonde had with him, but Dom saw the way they tensed and how some touched the obvious gun bulge they carried, though he also noticed how the smile on the bronze-skinned male didn't change, and the only reaction he seemed to have to their approach was an arch of a brow. 

He also couldn't get a read of his scent, since so many betas and alphas under such close quarters were mixing up the trails, which he wasn't much a fan of. 

Once Mia stopped trying to chastise Vince through facial expressions alone, she decided to introduce her brother to her new friend. 

"Dom, this is Brian", signaling her brother to get closer she continued, "he's here on vacation, he was just asking me about a good garage around here so I was telling him about DT's", then turning to Brian she said "and this is my brother Dom, the one I was telling you about, and that behind him with the permanent scowl is Vince, he works on the repair shop with my brother, don't pay any mind to anything he tells you ok? He's not good with new people". 

The aforementioned man seemed to be getting angrier the more the brunette spent talking to Brian, and Dom knew he was close to blowing his gasket. Before he could open his mouth Brian was already talking to Mia, "Could I get another sandwich to go? And the check please", the brunette nodded and went about tallying up everything, she sent a teasing smile his way "Bad beef or crappy tuna?", Brian smiled and answered "tuna on white, no crust", Mia laughed and slid the bill to him and went to make the sandwich, one of the bodyguards stepped up and took out a wad of cash to clear out the bill.

Once Mia wasn't within hearing distance Vince loomed over the buster and spoke in a harsh tone, "once you get your food I want you to get out and not show your face here again", the 'or else' went unsaid. Dom was about to tell his brother to calm his ass down but something in the other mans face made him keep quiet, the blonde didn't seem fazed with the implied threat, so he either had balls of steel, since Vince was oozing Alpha pheromones, or he was quite stupid.

If you had asked Dom a few minutes ago he would've said it was stupidity, but the tanned man didn't seem like he was bluffing, it could've been because he was surrounded by bodyguards who carried heat, but something told Dom that the leaner man would've still been as confident even without them there, and Dom was all about following his instincts, they'd gotten him out of some shitty situations in the past. 

Brian arched his eyebrows and said with a neutral voice, "I like the tuna here", Vince snarled "bullshit asshole, no one likes the tuna here", this asshole was obviously trying to get with Mia, and there was no way he was gonna let that happen.

"Yeah, well I do", and that seemed to be the last straw for Vince, because Dom saw him lunge at the other man just as Mia was returning with Brian's sandwich. He didn't even have the chance to try and pull Vince back, and before he knew it Mia had screamed, the newbie had ducked out of Vince's grasp and more than half the bistros' costumers were pointing their guns at Vince while the ones who didn't come with the blonde ran out. 

One of the bodyguards had Vince on the floor and kept him still with a gun to the head while others were yelling in Spanish at their phones.

Another batch of men had Brian ensconced between them and when Dom moved they trained their weapons of him. He raised his arms in the universal sign of 'I mean no harm' and tried to calm the situation down. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about what my friend did, but I'm sure we can all talk this out, I mean no harm", Dom was really wishing Vince knew when to keep his mouth shut, 'cause he wasn't sure if he could talk his way out of this one. These guys were new around here, and he didn't know who Brian was to warrant that amount of guards around him, but he had a really bad feeling that he was from the criminal side of the tracks. He just couldn't get a days rest with his family. He'd rather they get in trouble with the pigs, at least he knew how to deal with them. 

Brian noticed Mia and watching her trembling he sympathised with her, he signaled his men to lower their weapons and when it seemed they would refused he cut them off and signaled to Mia, _"La están asustando",_ they noticed she was an Omega and lowered their guns, but they didn't put them away, they'd have them up in a second if someone tried anything, _"Pónganlo de pie",_ they obeyed and straightened him out, once Vince was on his feet Brian wade through the guards that were standing between them and came to a stop in front of the tatted men. 

He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, Vince noticed the buster was taller than him by a few, but kept his gaze. "I was finally going to break my record", the non sequitur startled Vince, "it had been 5 days since the last time someone attacked me, honestly can there not be a day where someone doesn't have to get threatened with a weapon?", he sounded more exasperated than angry and seemed to be talking in general, and Vince was still confused. 

Sighing Brian gazed back at Vince, he seemed to be measuring him up, like he could see everything about him, and it put him on edge. Finally he spoke, "And i was having such a nice lunch too", he frowned at Vince and the broad man felt like lowering his gaze when confronted with those eyes now that he wasn't so clouded by jealousy.  

Brian turned back to his bodyguards, _"Suéltenlo, fue un malentendido",_ one of the men protested, insisting that they take him to the Boss, Dom wasn't the best at Spanish, but he got the gist of the conversation, and what he understood caused him nerves. He really didn't want to let Vince get taken to who knows where to get who knows what done to him just because his hotheadedness got the best of him like always and he attacked someone he really shouldn't have.

He knew Vince was at fault here, but he was still family. Nevertheless Dom wasn't bulletproof, and he knew if he made the wrong move both him and Vince would be put down before they knew it. 

_"No puedo llevar mi carro a su taller si Carter lo mata, ademas no es la mejor introducción a un nuevo territorio, yo_ _le informare lo que paso, y cuando lleve el carro me podrá acompañar, así satisface la necesidad de amenazarlo sin causar daños permanentes o mortales y yo podre seguir teniendo un taller de confianza. Ambos ganamos",_ the main guard agreed and signaled the others to let go of Vince. 

Mia was still a little shaken and Brian turned to her, "I'm sorry about the mess, and I'm afraid we scared out your clientele", he was genuinely chagrined, since it seemed to be a neighbourhood diner, and the costumers were more than likely locals. Mia shook her head and instead apologized for Vince's attitude, having put the pieces together by what Dom had said and the way he had behaved in front of Brian earlier. 

Brian shook off her apology but indicated one of the men to take out two rolls of cash that he then gave to Mia. "For the inconvenience", he said, when she tried to reject it. She remembered the sandwich, and gave it to him, he smiled sunnily at her and thanked her. 

The men and Brian proceeded to vacate the canteen and three Chevrolet Suburbans of the year parked on the street. Once most of the men were in the cars Brian turned to Dom and Vince. 

"I'll pass by the workshop tomorrow with my mate, I know what happened today was a mistake, and I don't hold it against you", Dom quickly nodded, he knew whose fault it was and if the blonde didn't hold any grudges he was relieved to work on his car for free if needed, maybe he'd make Vince work on it, to apologize and all, though the fact that he was mated was a little bit of a shock. The men hadn't realized since none of them had botheres to look at the blondes' neck, if they had, all of their earlier trouble would've been avoided.

"Though I can't say the same for my mate", that caused Dom to worry, because if Brian hadn't been bonded, since he had forgiven Vince for the attempted assault it would've ended there, but now that they knew he had a mate, even if Brian didn't hold them accountable, if his mate did then it was possible that Vince could be challenged under Mating laws. 

Mates were sacred, and they were respected as well. If a mate was attacked and their counterpart wanted retribution a challenge could be issued, and that brought more problems on their own. 

Brian perceived where Dom's thought were going and tried to assuage his fears, "Don't worry too much, I'll explain to him what happened and he may want to rough him up a little, but I'll make sure he doesn't go overboard. Besides he knows murder is not really conducive to business", he gave them a smile and heard one of the guards murmur _"El saber no le ha impedido hacerlo hasta ahora"_ , and by God did he know, but Dom and Vince didn't so it would keep them calm at least. Besides, he liked Mia, she would make a nice friend, and he was sure that would be enough to stop Carter from killing the surly man. 

Still, it never hurt nobody to stew in fear for a little while. 

Nobody could say that Brian didn't take after his mate. _(after all a little sadism was healthy in their line of work)_

Having said his piece, Brian left the place and climbed onto one of the vehicles to return to the house _(mansion)_ that Carter had acquired for their stay. 

* * *

 

**No matter how much he lamented how his lunch was ruined, he couldn't help but think that at least their stay here wouldn't be boring.**

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS: 
> 
> "La están asustando" = You're scaring her
> 
> "Pónganlo de pie" = Get him on his feet 
> 
> "Suéltenlo, fue un malentendido" = Release him, it was a misunderstanding 
> 
> "No puedo llevar mi carro a su taller si Carter lo mata, ademas no es la mejor introducción a un nuevo territorio, yo le informare lo que paso, y cuando lleve el carro me podrá acompañar, así satisface la necesidad de amenazarlo sin causar daños permanentes o mortales y yo podre seguir teniendo un taller de confianza. Ambos ganamos" = I can't take my car to his workshop if Carter kills him, besides this is not the best introduction to make on new territory, I'll let him know what happened, and when I take the car he can come with me, that way he can satisfy the need to threaten him without causing permanent injury and I can still have a trustworthy garage. We both win.


End file.
